Life is not without irony
by webman
Summary: a child in the matrix......
1. The day begins

I awoke slowly my eyes opening as if i had never used them. Laying in bed, the   
warm fiber of the blanket keeping me the perfect temperature as i lay there without a care  
in the world. The only thing that is heard in the room is the sound of the wind outside,   
the tree branch scatching against the window, that is overlooking the yard that I have   
peered out of every morning that I have ever woken up to. Just five more minutes before   
I should get up is all I can think of as the feeling of my hands returns to my body.   
I turn to the clock and glare at it as the time reads 7:13 a.m. Where is the night that   
I have hidden in forever and what has happened to the life which I had once.   
I slowly roll over to see the wall that has been next to my bed since my family   
has ever moved into this house. A Shrill but meager voice says,   
Hey you'll be late for school if you lie there much longer. I turn to see my mother   
standing next to the door of the room.   
I'll be up in 5 minutes just let me sleep. She leaves the room trying not to   
make a sound to let me sleep. I turn to see the clock and it reads 7:23 a.m. I sluff of   
the shackles of bed and make my way to the bathroom like i do every morning, but this   
morning feels different for obvious reasons. My parents who have lived together forever   
have been waging a civil war on each other for the past month and a half. One morning my   
father threatened divorce. My mother didn't believe him, and now he's gone. Gone into a   
sea of life where anything is possible. The time of life where your dreams can become   
reality. My mother keeps telling me that he will never accomplish anything. My father and   
I keep close in contact and I know for a fact that he has already bounced back onto his feet.  
This just isn't working for me, one day I feel happy like nothing could get in my way, and   
the next i feel like nothing i ever do will amount to anything. I have slowly adopted a motto  
although a very strange one it does seem to work. "Live sucks but i am used to it.  
I turn the corner of the hall and go straight into the bathroom. There i begin my   
normal routine brush hair and teeth and then i head back to my room where it is the only place   
i can be myself. Looing into my room i notice that it is the same as always, the same posters   
on the walls and the same lights on the ceiling. I ,like always, peer out the window into the  
almost barren lawn that grows like crazy. My father used to always yell at me to clean it, but   
i would never move a muscle until he began yelling at me like he always would when he wanted me  
to do something that he was too lazy to do himself. But that was all gone now, no more father   
to yell at me and no lawn mower to stare at me with its almost impenitrable, monotonous stare.  
Making my way to the bed i found some clothes they are the same clothes that I wore the   
previous day but hey who cares I think to myself as i put them on. When I am finally ready to   
go something stange happens. The clock in my room started to work again. This clock wasn't   
plugged in and hasn't been since i was six. The time when my family was just beginning, the   
time when nothing could go wrong, and the time when my parents never fought. The clock was   
running, but then i blinked and it stopped. What was that? I just dismissed it and replaced   
it to the shelf from where it came.  
"you're going to be late hurry up, hon!" cried my mother from the first story of our   
house.  
I ran down the short set of stairs and made my way to the front door. The bus was   
waiting for me like a giant taxi that would take me away from the coldness of the already   
monotonous household life.   
The bus was normal. The same people and the same look in their eyes as another day   
of school was here once again. School was the only refuge that i could take, over the years   
taht followed the divorce. Most people that i knew would always look forward to summer but I   
was probably the only one that didn't. I had no friends, i would always keep to myself in the   
corner of the large yet cozy school. No person would ever say hello and no person would ever   
want try to start a conversation. I missed this interaction but i mostly would stay in tune   
with my work. I, by most intelectual standards, was a genius. Most people wouldn't believe it   
if they looked at me but that was perfect cover for my antisocial behavior. I knew of planets   
that most people have never heard of. In this same fact i also could think of a million things   
at once and still manage to recieve information from the standard textbooks that were old and   
torn up from however millions of years they would use them. I was never tested as a genius,   
though my parents always knew that i was. My father would always look at my staggeringly low   
grades and would be surprised to think that a genius could be so careless with schoolwork.   
Whatever.   
My usual day was nothing more than a few classes and a day of staring at the commerce   
that was a high school. I never got my liscence knowing that the bus would always be there,   
an added expense is not good for a hacker like myself.   
I arrived at school about a half an hour later with a drab gothic look on my already   
conglomerated face. No person noticed me as usual. The bell rang a moment later and i scurried   
off to my first period class what was known as math. I finished learning after the late bell   
rang. I closed my eyes on the desk and slept the rest of the peroid from my unusual tiredness.   
This was the same with the rest of the day that managed to slip by between naps.   
I awoke late from my sixth period class, i rushed out the door of the class and to the busses.   
They were gone, and for quite some time now. I looked at my watch and it read 4:23 about 2 hours  
after the class ended. Oh my god how did i sleep this long. Usually i manage to wake up when   
the bell rings. But this was not the case today.   
The rain was cold and soaked my entire frame as i made my way home. The 6 and a half miles  
from school to home. I was about half way home when a car drove by and stopped about 30 feet in   
front of me. It was a large black car with about 3 people in it. I was frightened when a hand   
poked out or a window and gestured for me to come near.   
I stood there in shock of who would be gesturing to me. Curiosity got the best of me and   
i walked over to the car to find what was needed.  
  
  
(okay this is only my first but if you could give me feedback of what i should do, is it too soon or   
should i just continue with the idea that i had going?)  



	2. the lond and dark path

The enormous car glimmered in the remaining sunlight that broke through the strong   
and agitating rain. I faltered for a moment on the not so sturdy curbside, it was just a mud ditch  
that ran alongside the road to catch the rain. My slow pace was even annoying myself, so i   
moved quicker to the alien vehicle.  
I had made it to the car, and looking in there was 3 people as i had first thought.  
One was the driver and the other two were making out in the back seat.   
"hello?" i said not sure of what was happening. The man in the back seat turned to  
look at me and asked with a sort of idiotic gesture  
"what are you staring at kid? are you enjoying the view." This scared me. i   
turned in the direction of my house and sprinted home. I didn't even care if something kiled  
me. There was nothing left to live for anyway. The nice home that i once enjoyed was now  
a vicious cage. I never was able to say a word without being yelled at. and the one thing   
that made all of this fun was gone. I had a sister once, but she was average in thought and   
body. she had a million friends. I barely ever saw here and when i did she would always   
be on the way out, anyway. When she was 16 and i was 12, she requested an emancipation.   
Due to the massive corruption of the united states court system the request was granted.   
After the trial we all went home in solice, after our arrival she packed some things and   
left without any goodbyes. I believed that this was the factor that started the breakapart.   
I have no sister.   
After the thought of my sister, i sprinted harder and faster than i ever have before.  
My drab white house with the picket fence had turned into a vast wasteland of nothing. I made   
my way up to the door. The door was locked, I had no key to it,  
"damn it, she must have forgot to leave it unlocked." i tried the know again to   
see if it wasn't jammed. This was strange, the door somehow had opened before i could try it   
again. Whatever, i thought to myself, I made my way into the house and shut the door. The house  
seemed somewhat different from the house he was in this morning. I ran up the stairs, out of   
breath, making my way to my room. The hallway felt like it was a thousand miles long. My   
head was aching from the bloodrush to my head, and after a second, i passed out.   
I had a dream in this unconcious state. Of a bright white room, it had no floor and  
no ceiling, i glanced in all directions and there was nothing. It was an abyss of infinity.   
Things like this dont exist. Why am i dreaming of nothing?   
The ceiling of my room was unfocused and took a while to distinguish. I turned my head  
to see my mom standing over the bed. she was staring with blank eyes, like a ray of sunlight  
staring into my very soul.   
"are you okay?" she asked. I closed my eyes to the bright light that hung in the middle of   
my small cubicle like room.   
"Im fine just go, i want to be alone." She left without hesitation. I tried to rethink what  
happened. No matter how many times i thought about the events of today, it just didn't make sense.  
I opened my bedside drawer to find a magazine to read for a while. My hand was about a centimeter   
away from the handle of the drawer, until something startled me, and i fell from the tenderness of the   
covers. There was a phone ringing from somewhere in the room. I threw my bedsheets to the ground   
and whipped them around to see if there was something inside of them, but nothing came out. After a   
moment of quick searching I had found where it was. It was inside of my bedside table. I walked slowly  
to the small table to not deafen the sound of the quiet ringing. The handle was just a small knob that  
hung on the side of the drawer.   
I opened the drawer slowly and found the phone ringing still. I picked it up and examined it quickly.   
The phone was a small erickson wireless phone. It was black with a fold out microphone. All this didn't matter  
now though. What was really staggering was the number of the incoming call. 07734. I turned it upside down   
and read aloud.   
"hello? what is that supposed to mean?" i recieved the call.  
"Hello," The voice was deep, and full of intrigue and excitement but for what.  
"hello?"   
"I have something i want to show you, but do you want to see?" I stood there for a second and responded.  
"Are you sure you have the right number?"  
"yes i do phantom," the voice answered. This was freaky, no person ever knew what my alias was. Only the   
people who i worked for even came remotley close to figuring out what my hacker alias was, but none of them ever have.  
"Is this the government?" I responded almost scared of who this could be.  
"no, but i have no time to talk come to the corner of 1st and main and all the answers will be yours." The   
person on the other line hung up, so i did the same. Who was this person and why should i even go to the street   
corner? Curiousity go the best of me again. My head still ached with a headache but i didn't mind much because i   
was too focused on the task at hand. My mom was walking down the hallway. I didn't want to alarm her so i turned  
and began to walk towards the window. It was still raining but that didn't matter either. I opened it and journeyed   
out into the small backyard. What lies ahead of me is the only question that is burning in my brain as i make   
my way to the small dark corner of the unlit road. 


End file.
